


Jasper is Cute and Everyone is Shook™️

by Tamatoa



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi, give the wolf boy all the love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamatoa/pseuds/Tamatoa
Summary: Jasper is anxious that no one likes him; gets proven so wrong





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might go a bit slow. The first chapter is just backstory, there’s no sex yet if that’s what you’re looking for.

“Jekyll. Pay attention to me.” Hyde slid from his vantage point in the darkened windows of the lab to settle in Henry’s wine glass. “I have some juicy gossip for you!” 

“I’ve told you before to stay out of the Lodgers’ business. If they have anything important to say to me regarding their personal lives, they know where to find me. Now, if you don’t mind,” Henry said pointedly, lifting the glass to his eye level, “please find somewhere else to sit. This is awkward.” 

Hyde smirked. “I’ll leave when the mood strikes me. Just remember, not all of your precious Lodgers know that they can tell you everything. Some of them might be too shy, too in awe of the perfect, kind, Dr. Jekyll who saved them from an angry mob to even consider inconveniencing you with their troubles.” 

Henry considered Hyde’s words for a moment, then sat up straight in alarm. “What’s wrong with Jasper? Is the wolfsbane potion not concentrated enough?” 

“No, nothing that bad. It’s just that he’s absolutely desperate to shag Rachel. Oh, and you. Maybe at the same time. It’s almost painful how anxious he is about it, poor thing. You should pay him a visit,” Hyde purred, sinking to his knees in the most suggestive way possible. “Help him work off some of that tension. Better schedule it out in advance, Jekyll. He’s tiny and nervous, just imagine how tight he would clench up around your-“

“Shut up, Hyde! This is completely inappropriate! My relationship with Jasper is strictly professional. As for Rachel, I already knew she was interested in him. I am confident that they will be very happy together.” Henry sighed. 

Hyde licked his lips. “You’re pining. Remember, I can see inside your head. All your darkest urges manifest into me. And I, for one, will definitely be having a taste of Mr. Kaylock sometime in the near future.” 

“Leave him alone. Please. He’s already gone through enough.” Henry placed the glass down on the table, a good distance from himself. 

Hyde reappeared in the mirror behind him. “Just give me one night. If he says no at any point, I’ll leave him alone and avoid him for the rest of my life. If he says yes, he gets the best sex he’s ever had. Either way, he’s happy. Deal?”

Henry sighed again. Hyde was insufferable, but he was right. There was no harm in letting him try to seduce Jasper. “Deal.”


	2. Hyde part 1 (the mostly sfw one lmao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy time for actual plot

Jekyll couldn’t have picked a worse night to finally let Hyde out. Freezing rain made London’s rooftops perilous, and its bars dismally empty. Unfortunately, it would take hours before the potion wore off. He sighed, almost resigning himself to a boring night in, then remembered his deal with Jekyll. Completing his journey across the city back to the Society with only a few near-death experiences that made him feel thankful he had forgone the cape and the sodden weight it would have come with, Hyde slunk along the fire escape toward Jasper’s room.

“Like a cat in heat.” Henry’s reflection in the window ahead of him gave an exasperated look. “Don’t you have better things to do tonight?” 

“No. Besides, it’s almost a matter of principle for me! Jasper’s one of the only available Lodgers I haven’t already seduced with my irresistible charm.” Hyde peered through the window, but nothing was visible in the dark. “And we had a deal. Can you see who’s in there?”

Henry rolled his eyes, but grudgingly checked the room. “It’s Jasper, but he’s asleep. Please just let him rest.” 

Hyde ignored him, as seemed to be their usual. He took a moment to wring the water out of his hair, pushed open the unlocked window, then gracefully slid into the room. Or at least tried to. He tripped over some kind of empty birdcage, cursed loudly, and knocked over several other metallic things that crashed on the floor. Rain poured in through the window and he scrambled up to close it, accidentally pulling down the curtain rod with another crash. “Shit!” 

“Wha- Who’s there? Mr. Hyde, is that you?” 

“Call me Edward. We’re friends.” He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring-yet-seductive way, even if he was shivering and dripping rainwater on Jasper’s floor.

“You’re soaking wet, did you get locked out? I think I have some spare clothes that could fit you...” Jasper busied himself with digging around in his chest of drawers. 

“Thank you. You’re too kind, I can see why Henry’s so interested in you.” Aannnd, there it was. There would definitely be an interesting conversation with Henry in his future.

“What? Doctor Jekyll talked to you about me?” Jasper blushed. “And he’s...” 

“Into you? Very. A lot of the Lodgers are, as well. I don’t blame them, you’re quite the catch.” Edward purred, checking Jasper out as blatantly as possible. 

“Wow. I had no idea! Do you think Rachel’s one of them? She’s so nice to me, and she’s beautiful, and-“

“I can’t wait to see her face when she finds out that you feel exactly the same way about her as she does about you.” How can one person be this oblivious. It’s time to take it up a notch. “Hey, not to interrupt your moment of enlightenment, but I don’t actually live in the Society. I have an apartment across town, and the storm started while I was about to leave after visiting Henry. Do you mind if I stay here?” 

“Of course not! Let me help you out of these wet clothes-“ 

Jasper’s hands were feverishly hot against his skin, drawing out a ragged gasp that he covered with a shout. “Woah, hands off the merchandise! I think I can handle that myself.” 

“Sorry. Are you okay? You’re so cold.” 

“I’m fine.” His hands were shaking too much to unbutton his shirt. This was humiliating, but it could be helpful in his seduction. “I might have to take you up on that offer to help.” 

“Okay. Hold still.” Jasper undid the buttons carefully, as if he were undressing a china doll. Once the shirt was off, he hung it over a chair and reached for the waistband of Edward’s trousers, then paused. “Ah- do you-“ 

“See something you like?” 

“No! Wait- yes? Yes! I’m sorry, I get flustered around attractive people and I end up saying awkward things all the time, you’re just so-“ 

Hyde pressed a finger to Jasper’s lips. “Shh. Breathe. I don’t blame you for taking a look. Want to see a little more?” 

“Oh... I think I would, yeah. If that’s okay, I mean, if you’re completely fine with it. I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“For you? I’m fine with whatever you want.” He tried his best to be reassuring, but it came out as blatantly sexual as possible. Toning it down. “It doesn’t have to be immediately getting shagged.” 

Jasper seemed to consider his words for hours, but it was probably only a few seconds. He looked up to meet Edward’s eyes, then glanced away. “Can I kiss you?” 

“God, yes. Come here.” That question was unexpected, but definitely welcome. Jasper’s lips were soft against Edward’s. The kiss started out close-mouthed, chaste, sweet, but somehow still did it for him. He ran his hands down Jasper’s sides, making him shiver and gasp, mouth opening just enough for the kiss to deepen into something more Hyde’s speed. When they came up for air, Jasper’s hands on his shoulders sent completely the wrong message to his hindbrain and he dropped to his knees. “You can do a lot more than that to me if you’re up for it.” 

“Actually, at least for tonight, I’d rather not do anything- ah... like that. I’m sorry, you’re very attractive and it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that the wolfsbane potion is still taking affect and I don’t want to accidentally transform during it and hurt you. I’m so sorry. If you want to leave I understand, I’m sure there are other rooms you could borrow.”

“That’s okay. I understand completely. We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but I am going to tell you that there are a lot of ways to make someone feel good that don’t involve sticking your dick in them.” Edward waited a beat, then took roughly his hundredth risk of the night. “Do you want me to show you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger lmao but hopefully the nsfw chapter will be easier to write and i won’t get distracted by other wips

**Author's Note:**

> i feel shook this is my first multi chapter thing,,,, expect updates pretty soon i think


End file.
